Master Chief vs PaRappa vs Tommy Vercetti vs Yuna 2007
Results Round One Friday, September 21th, 2007 Ulti's Analysis Master Chief's contest history before 2007: 2003 - 53% on Felix, 40% on Aeris in a loss. 2004 - 70% on Crash Bandicoot, loses by 7 votes to Frog. 2005 - 69% on CATS (lol Crash), needs the biggest comeback ever to beat Donkey Kong, 39% on Crono. 2006 - 49% on Sub-Zero. Chief is quite the oddball. He can only blow out pure fodder, his close matches are always great win or lose, anyone of even marginal strength can expose him, but he never really gets blown out in his losses. 40% on an FF7 character in 2003 is a big deal. so is 39% on Crono and only losing to Frog by 7 votes when EVERYONE wanted Frog to win. Then 2007 happened. Specifically, this. Whether you like Halo or not, you're not a real gamer if that movie doesn't give you goosebumps. Especially that piano remix of the main theme. Jesus. 2007 was Chief's strongest year, and it goes a long way in helping prove something that's been clear all along: Hype does more to help a character's contest strength than an actual game. It was nuts how huge Halo 3's hype was, and it showed for Chief in 2007. Look at these final numbers, then at me, then at these final numbers, then me, then the numbers, then back to me. Okay, you get the point. Master Chief vs Yuna was a very, very debated match. Not here, because they were clearly and flagrantly going to take the top two spots. PaRappa and Vercetti are unbelievably weak. Not even in round two, since they were again clearly going to take the top two spots over whoever escaped that Alucard/Liquid/Ness/Zidane mess. This was all about round 3, because the thought was Ganondorf and Luigi would weaken each other a bunch, allowing the stronger character between Chief and Yuna to sneak their way into round 4 and possibly even beyond. Think the gurus were breathing easier after Chief went out and completely embarrassed Yuna here? To go out and be in a distant second place by 15% when many expected you to get first and perhaps make a deep run is just bad, and there was clearly no way she was going to get through this division after this match. Stats and Analysis * Master Chief overperformed by +10.34%, the #6 most impressive performance of 2007 * Vercetti underperformed by '-6.34%', the #13 most disappointing performance of 2007 this result still kind of shocks me. Master Chief's contest history is fairly... well, pathetic. 53% on some dude named Felix. losing to Sub-Zero in round 1. needing the biggest comeback of all time in order to beat Donkey Kong. yeah, he hasn't done much of note. but for this contest, Master Chief was in his element - multi-way polls, Halo 3 hype, everything just cascaded into this match. the result was a beatdown of a character that's, at worst, equal to him. Yuna had an absolutely fantastic 2006 contest, but the female bracket looks to have overrated her all to hell, because you don't just lose to people you're supposed to beat by 20,000 votes. yet Master Chief did just that, and he was the absolute star of round 1 because of it. a debatable match was over within a few seconds, and a full month was spent arguing over just how legit this huge blowout was. for a moment, people stopped arguing over who would win division 5 and started talking about Master Chief making the finals. not bad, Chief. Match Trends External Links * Match Updates * Guru Match Predictions * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2007 Contest Matches